Public Displays of Affection
by dignifiedvampiricprince
Summary: He wondered if the man was the secretly gay, without meeting his eyes, he asked boldly,"Men or women? Yaoi. School-life. Eventual Shizaya.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first school day for the juniors at Raira Academy and there was a new student this year. It was the latest rumor that had been floating around the school non-stop. That and the newbie was sexy.

A certain student was unaffected by the rumors. He had known in advance about the newbie. The reason behind this was because he had to lead said new student around the school. Show him the classrooms, the lunchrooms, and the rooms that students were not allowed in.

Sighing softly, Izaya waited while leaning against the wall that was outside the principal's office for the blonde teenager to finish and get his schedule so that the tour would begin. It was bad enough that he was missing all of his classes just to help the guy out. The least he could do was hurry up.

After what felt like an hour, a blonde haired student stepped out of the office with an agitated expression on his face.

The raven-haired male smiled sweetly as their eyes met, the student immediately narrowed his eyebrows at him, making him blush lightly as his gaze traveled down to check the other out. Blonde hair. Amber eyes. A nice tan and well-muscled. What more could a guy or girl ask for? He wondered if the man was the secretly gay, without meeting his eyes, he asked boldly, "Men or women? What do you prefer?"

Appearing completely taken aback by the question, the man only stuttered and fiddled with his book bag embarrassed, "I-I.. Uh... That's not an appropriate question..."

A cool smirk rested on his soft pink lips as he shrugged and spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's just a question," Bending over to look at the man's schedule, he then continued, but not before flashing the man a grin, "Shizu-chan."

"I like men. Okay? Now show me around the fucking school!" He grumbled loud enough for him to hear as he hid his face with his hand.

His cheeks heated up a bit as he took the schedule from the man and looked it over quickly. "You have gym for first hour. You have your p.e. uniform, right?" He asked in a small voice as he bit his bottom lip. They shared first-hour so he would be able to attend that class together. Plus... He would be able to see the man slightly naked when they changed. The reverse was also true.

"Yes, Izaya." The newbie chuckled as he watched the other look at his schedule.

He gave the man a weird look, "You know my name? Damn. I was planning on bursting out of a cake and everything. Guess I'll have to cancel that." He sighed as he shook his head and began to head for the gym with a small smirk.

He rolled his eyes as a couple of images of the man doing just that flitted through his mind, "I'd rather you not do that anyway smart ass."

"Oh, I prefer men too." He added with a small wink as he looked back at the man, smirking. After a few minutes, they appeared before a door and immediately went to the boy's locker room. They were the only ones left so they had the area to themselves.

He looked around curiously as he followed the other into the room.

Almost forgetting about the other, Izaya unlocked his locker and pulled off his shirt, before remembering him. "Go ahead and get changed, you can have this locker, no one uses it." He gestured to the locker next to him.

He nodded and walked over to the locker and pulled his shirt off and put it in the locker.

Immediately his eyes flickered to look over at the blonde, checking out his well-toned chest with hungry eyes. Shaking his head slightly, he went ahead and began to pull off his jeans when he remembered something. His face lit up bright red, "Shit." Hoping that the other wouldn't notice, he quickly pulled his pants off and pulled out on his shorts. The reason he was blushing was because he had been dared to wear girl panties for losing a bet that the new student would be brunette.

He looked over at Izaya and watched him change his pants. A white, frilly fabric was covering his crotch, making him raise an eyebrow, "Panties?"

He whipped his head up and blushed an even darker color of red, "I lost a bet, focus on getting changed." He snapped as he pulled his shirt on and gathered his clothes to shove into his locker.

"What was the bet?" He asked curiously as he pulled his pants off and put them inside of his new P.E. locker before pulling his gym shorts on.

Locking his locker, he then turned to face the man with a small sigh, "A group of girls bet that you would be blonde. I thought you would be brunette. Unless..." He leaned close to the man's face to examine his hair, "It's dyed. Isn't it?"

He chuckled at the male and shook his head 'yes', before speaking, "Yes it's dyed. I'm a natural brunette."

A huge grin broke out on his face, "Then I don't have to wear these!" Without warning, he took out his flickblade from it's hidden compartment in his shorts and cut the panties off. Grinning at the man, he then whispered in his ear, "Shizu-sempai! Wh-why did you do that to my panties?" He teased.

He groaned in annoyance as he looked to the man, ignoring his question as he instead asked a question of his own, "Why are people talking about me at this school?"

Throwing the panties at the man, he shrugged, "Who wouldn't? After all," He licked his lips as he looked at the man's body, "You are very sexy."

* * *

After Gym was over, Izaya finished showing Shizuo around the school and then they both headed home for the day.

* * *

**How was that? I'm writing this at 5:21am so I'm a bit sleepy, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

When Izaya woke up the next day, he found that he had slept in, so, he decided to just not go to school since it would be too much of a hassle to walk there and explain why he was late. After all, it was Friday.

How did he spend his weekends? That's simple. He just watched his favorite anime and watch the news at random intervals.

"I wonder what Shizuo is doing, nee?" He murmured softly in a sleepy tone as he inched out of bed and groaned as he felt his back pop from sleeping on a stiff mattress. Stiff mattresses were better than bouncy ones. He hated them. They bounced and they were too soft for his liking.

Carmine eyes glanced over to his bed-side table where a picture of a young boy with raven-like hair and brownish-reddish eyes stood with two baby girls that looked just like him and a tall man and woman whom looked like they had more important matters to attend to than taking a picture with their children. The children themselves seemed devoid of any emotion whatsoever in the photo.

Sighing softly, he picked the picture frame up. As soon as he looked to his father, a feeling of remorse, guilt, and anger overwhelmed him and he threw the frame at a random wall. A sharp noise sounded as the glass broke, making him flinch away at the sound as he watched the frame and glass break.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." Izaya muttered as he looked around for something to clean the mess up.

* * *

Shizuo's day wasn't going much better than Izaya's.

First of all, he had lost his homework, the teacher's didn't believe that so he got a detention or two that he had to serve. The fuck-hats. Didn't they understand that he couldn't be 100% perfect when it came to bringing his homework in on time?!

It made him angry.

Subconsciously, as he gripped onto his desk, he slowly began to pull the top part off.

"Uh, Heiwajima-san?" A soft voice asked in an inquiring tone.

_Izaya!?_

Immediately he stopped what he was doing, turned around, and opened his mouth to speak without looking to see if it actually was Izaya, "Izaya! You little bas-" He stopped in mid-sentence as he finally turned all the way around in his seat to meet the eyes of the Psychology teacher.

"Detention. Tomorrow." The teacher replied sweetly as she walked away to continue the lecture.

"I'm such a fucking idiot." Shizuo muttered as he ran a hand through his blonde tresses in an effort to calm himself down and get through the rest of the day.

* * *

At school the next day, a blonde-haired teen and a raven-haired teen stared at each other in silence as they ate their lunch on the roof of school building quietly.

"So, anything exciting happen while I was gone yesterday?" Izaya asked casually as he glanced to his blonde friend, who was currently drinking a glass bottle of milk that he had bought from the vendors.

"Nope, you?" Shizuo shook his head, deciding that what had happened wasn't that important, or exciting.

"Nope." The latter shrugged as he poked at his sandwich with a small frown.

* * *

**Well. I thought this would be funny, now that I look back on it, it's a tad morbid with Izaya's POV. :'T I'm sorry~ **


End file.
